Hinata's Not So Great Past the real thing
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: not good at summaries, just read the story ON HOLD
1. Intro

A/N: I'm writing this for a friend, so don't get mad at me for making a NejiHina fic.

**disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, so get those scary law suits OFF MY LAWN!**

Hinata was just sitting there, no idea on where she is, or how she got there. All she knows is that she was on a cold hard floor, ropes scratching her wristes and ankles, and, of course, wearing a blindfold. 'Why is this always happenning to me?' she thought 'Whenever I go on an alone mission, I always get kiddnapped or abducted'. It was true, whenever she went on a mission on her own, she would get taken away and then saved by her cousin. She can't believe how weak she is, AND SHE'S IN THE MAIN FAMILY! Everything between her and Neji were always two years apart. He learned the byakugan at 2, she learned it at 4. The only thing that wasn't two years apart, were their birthdays, they were one year apart. She will never forget the day she got her Byakugan, it wasn't really much different than this situation right now.

**Flashback**

"Help me! Sombody, HELP!" little Hinata screamed. "Forget it, no one's gonna hear you. You might as well give up" said the stranger. "Let me go!" Hinata nearly screamed at the last word. "Quit squirming you little runt" he said. "I said, LET ME GO!" Hinata finally lost it, before you could say "Hey he's dead", Hinata killed him with just an activation of her Byakugan. Just then, her father and Neji came over to see if she was okay. "Hinata- sama, are you okay!" Neji said with full concern. "Yes I-I'm o-okay" Hinata said trying to figure out why she was studderring all of a sudden. "Well, it's good to know that y-, HINATA, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO!" lord Hiashi nearly blew off his head at the last statement. "Uncle, there's something on Hinata-sama's chest" Neji said pointing at Hinata. "What a-are you talking a-about" Hinata said trying to figure out what just happened, then she looked down at her chest and there was, indeed something there. She wondered **how** she didn't see that before. It had little waves on it to represent water, lines that represent wind, and a big sun to represent her name. "Hinata, when we get inside, I want you to tell me everything that happened to you" Hiashi demanded.

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, so that's what happened" lord Hiashi said intrigued. 'Hinata-sama is truely amazing' thought Neji. He didn't want to admit this, but he had a deep admiration for Hinata. He took the job of protecting her without question. "Neji" Hiashi started "I want you to sleep in Hinata's room, looking after her, for now on" he finished. "Hai, Hiashi-sama" Neji stated and left to follow Hinata to her room.

------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-nii-san, you can sleep in the bed if you like" Hinata suggested(sp?) whilr blushing. She had no idea why she always blushed around her cousin. "Thanks for the offer Hinata-sama, but if I'm sleeping on the bed, where will you sleep" Neji asked. "I'll probably sleep on the floor" she remarked.

"Are you sure about that"

"Sure don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Hinata stated confidently. A few hours later she was not fine. She wanted to be in her bed, but she didn't want Neji-nii-san to worry about her. She had no choise, the unconfortableness of the floor overcame her and woke up her cousin. "Neji-nii-san, can you scoot over" Hinata asked. "Sure Hinata-sama" Neji said half asleep. "Origatou Neji-nii-san" Hinata yawned cutely. Neji blushed at the action, and the fact that she was next to him. "Neji-nii-san, are you sick? your face is red" Hinata asked. "No, I'm fine Hinata-sama" he stated. "Can you please just call me Hinata, not Hinata-sama" Hinata asked. "Sure, and can you just call me Neji, not Neji-nii-san" Neji replied. "Sure, good-night Neji" she said. "Good-night Hinata" he said. Hinata cuddled up to Neji and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both went to bed hugging each other, not knowing that someone was watching them.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Is that the girl that killed Shiso" a man hidden in a bush asked. "What's wrong Sane, you sound like you don't believe the fact that she did" another man hiding in a tree said. "Always hitting the nail on the head, eh Jon Sa" Sane said. "It's my job to do just that, as it is to kill that girl" Jon Sa said, and then he fell out of the tree (**Jon Sa: Hey, what'd I do to you? Saki: You were born**) and landed on his neck. "YAY HE'S FINALLY DEAD!! uh.. I mean.. how sad" Sane said while grinning evily. (**Saki:wacks Sane in the head Don't scare them, baka. Sane: So-rry. Saki: raises hand Sane: AHH, DON'T HIT ME! hides in corner Saki: sweatdrops**)

--------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, lord Hiashi went to wake Hinata and Neji up, not knowing that they were in the same bed. When he walked in, he was speechless for a good three minutes until he screamed his head off. "HINATA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE SAME BED WITH NEJI! MORE IMPORTENTLY, WHAT IS NEJI DOING IN YOUR BED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!???" he yelled. "Father, I didn't want Neji to be uncomfortable on the floor, so I let him sleep in the bed while I slept on the floor" Hinata explained. "Well then, why were in the bed with him" Hiashi asked not believing a word of this. "I got uncomfortable on the floor so I hoped in bed with Neji" she expained more. Hiashi just realized that Hinata wasn't calling Neji 'Neji-nii-san' and Neji hasn't called Hinata ' Hinata-sama' lately.

**That's it for chapter 1, chapter 2 is coming soon or already here. Ja Ne**


	2. There's others

**Discaimer:Naruto is not mine, so get those scary law suits OFF MY LAWN!**

"Both of you come with me and explain to me what happend" Hiashi said while leaving the room. "But uncle, we already told you the truth" Neji said for the first time today. "That's right you did tell me" Hiashi said. Hinata and Neji sighed with relieve. "But you didn't tell a LIE DETECTER" he completed. "Oh great, why doesn't he believe us" Hinata asked almost crying. "No one believes little kids like us Hinata" Neji said looking down at Hinata. "If that's the case then I'm gonna be a ninja and become strong enough to defeat father" Hinata said. Neji couldn't help but laugh at the statement, well, the way it was said anyway. So they followed Hiashi to the lie detecter.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wow weird father" Sane said coming out of his hiding spot. "But that won't stop me from getting that girl" With that said he lept on to HQ. (**Saki: Why don't you just take her now and get it over with. Sane: I wanted to add more to her past, that and the fact that it's daytime and I could get caught. Saki: Oh, right sticks toung out and scratches head Sane: And poeple call me an idiot. Saki: wacks head Sane:OOOWWWWW!**)

-------------------------------------------------------

(_**Time Skip. Hinata:12 Neji:13**_)

"Hinata, Neji, time to meet up with your teams fot the chuunin exams" Hiashi yelled. "Hai" Hianata and Neji said in unison. "Neji, good luck" Hinata said. "You too Hinata" Neji said while leaving next to Hinata.

_**Later with Hinata's team**_

"Hey Hinata, are you paying attention? **HINATA**!!!!" Kiba yelled. "Huh, what were you saying Kiba?" Hinata asked coming back from her thoughts. "I was just saying that if you have to face against Neji, you should forfeit, got it?" he said getting a little tire of Hinata getting lost in her thoughts and him having to repeat everything. "I understand" Hinata said with a blank expression on her face(**Saki: Somethings obviously wrong with her Kiba: I agree Saki: How did you get here?!! Kiba: You left the back door open Saki: Oh note to self: remember to close the back door**).

_**With Neji's team**_

'I hope Hinata's mark doesn't go berserk as it did last week'

**Flashback**

_"Hinata, how are you going to beat unkle if you can't evan beat me?" Neji said while dodging(?) her attacts. "I'm trying" Hinata trying to hit him. "Just__give up already" he said getting tired. "__**NEVER!!!!**__" It was then that the mark acted up. Hinata's eyes turned pale white and she was moving so fast that no one could see her, evan with special eyes. First she came from below and stiked his chin. Then she appeared behind him and hit his back. "Hinata! Snap out of it!" Neji screemed deperatly. "N-Neji?" Hinata's words were muffled, but still audible. It was then that the mark finally receded and Hinata turned back to normal. "UNKLE,HINATA'S FAINTED!!" Neji screamed. _

**End Flashback**

"Neji, I know you like to meditate, but it's been 2 hours" Tenten said waking him up from his trance. "Come on, Neji! We need to be early for the chuunin exams.

_**In some random place**_

"What did you want to talk about Hinata" Sakura asked. "Yeah, we told our teammates that we had to gi somewhere important" Ino said annoyed. "Well, I wanted to show you something" Hinata said blushing. She unzippered her jacket a little bit, just enough to show the mark. "What, you have one too?" Ino and Sakura said at the same time. Sakura had the shorter part of her bangs cover her forhead, but behind it was was stream of fire. In the middle of the stream, was a cherry blossom. Ino could actually hide hers without even trying. Why? because hers was on her stomach(?). Ino's was lighting splitting the ground open. All of them had something in common, that was they feared of what the mark would bring.

"Interesting, very interesting, yea"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saki: Well that's it for chapter 2. Be sure to read the next chapter **_**Don't Call Us Weak**_

**Neji: I'd have to say that was very interesting**

**Saki: What the- HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!!!**

**Neji: Back door**

**Saki: Oh Note To Self: Close backdoor and LOCK IT Ja Ne!**


	3. Don't Call Us Weak

**Disclaimer:Naruto is not mine, AND THE LAW SUITS ARE STILL ON MY LAWN!**

"How did you get your marks" Hinata asked very curiously. "Well, I got mine when some kids where making fun of my forehead, and I guess I sorta lost it" Sakura explained. "What happened to all of the kids?" Hinata asked worried. "To be honest, I don't really know myself" she said. "Well with mine, when some people pushed me in a bush and called me "forehead lover", and I lost it too" Ino said taking a breath. "I think we should get back to our teams now" Hinata said noticing someone was there. Ino and Sakura too. With that said, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino left for their teams.

_**At The Chuunin Exams**_

"Congradulations, you have all passed the second exam!" Anko announced. 9 of the 27 teams has passed, so prelimanaries would be held to narrow down the compition. (**Saki: I'm gonna make the pairings a little different. Here are the important ones. Sakura against Sasuke, Ino against Zaku, and Hinata against Gaara**) For the first match, Sakura would be up against Sasuke. Sakura was a little apprehensive about the match, while Sasuke was happy knowing he'll win because of how weak Sakura. As if reading his mind, Sakura announced "I'm not the same weak needy girl I once was. I've grown stronger, as did you and Naruto". "You say that, now show me if you mean it, weakling" Sasuke said trying to break her down as he always does. To his surprise, Sakura didn't back down. 'She's got determanition, I'll give her that'. The match began with Sasuke using "Fire Ball Jutsu!" exactally. Sakura easily dodged it, and did the clone jutsu. Sasuke just used his Sharingan and found out which one was the real her.

The battle raged on for 20 minutes, and the two were still at it. Sakura was about to forfeit, as if Sasuke read her mind "Thingking of quiting are you? I knew it, you are weak". With that said Sakura snaped. Everyone was surpised that she stoped so suddenly, then something was happening. Her hair looked like as if it was levitating, her eyes were glowing a crimson red, and the mark on her was glowing so everyone could see 'Sakura, is this what you hiding behing your bangs' her sensei thought. Sasuke wasn't in the least interested, so he kept on fighting normally, but he was at a slight disatvandage. "So, you think I'm weak now, Sasuke" Sakura said in a muffled voice. She moved so fast, and was so strong that evan Gaara was terrified of her. Yes The great Gaara is afraid of Sakura, and her her powers.

Sakura was so fast that no one could see her, even with- you get the idea. It actually took every jonin, chuunin, and the hokage to stop her. What made her snap out of it? well, she passed out with overdose of power, but she endeed up winning anyway. Almost everyone was afraid of her, no, scratch that, everyone **was** afraid of her.

The next match began with Ino and Zaku. When the match began, Zaku tried to put an end to this quickly by using 'Striking Soundwave', he got her, but she didn't move. (**Saki: I want this battle to end quickly so...**) Ino won.

The last match that mattered was Hinata against Gaara. Obviously Gaara had no intention of getting into a meaningless battle, but if it'll get him out of the leaf village, then so be it. The battle raged on for what it seemed like an hour, until... "Hey, are you going to quit or what, this is getting rediculous. Just give up" the last three words got to her and her mark activated. Hinata won.

The hokage was so surprised, three powerful girls that were cocidered weak, and now, they're strongest people in the hidden leaf village. He had to have a nice long chat when they woke up.

--------------------------------------------------

**Saki: Well there it is, Chapter 3**

**Ani: weird**

**Hini: yep**

**Saki: ugh, not again! let me guess, back door**

**Hini: Nope**

**Saki: huh, then how did you get in**

**Ani, Hini: FRONT DOOR!!!!**

**Saki: OH MY GOD, WHEN WILL THIS DOOR THING END!!**

**Ani: When you remember to close and lock all doors in the house**

**Saki: Sorry if this is so short, in the next chapter, the Hokage has a nice little chat with the girls**


	4. The Talk

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto**

* * *

After the prelimanaries finished, and the hokage explained the real 3rd exam. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino went to his office.

"The power you 3 pocesses is incredible. How in the world did you get that power?" the hokage asked. "We don't know" the three said in unison. "The only thing we know is the have these marks" Hinata explained. "Let me see them". Sakura pulled aside her bangs to reviel the the mark on her forehead. Ino and Hinata had to change into bathing suits, Ino in a bikini, Hinata in a one piece. "I'll see what I can do to get information, you may go now" he said "but be careful" "why" the three asked in unison. "I broadcasted the prelimanaries" "YOU WHAT!"

* * *

A month passed, and luckly no one came to get them, well exapt an Akatsuki member, but they easily killed him. To their surprise, Gaara came out. "Hey, Gaara right?" Sakura asked happly. "..." he replies, or doesn't. "So, what do you want?" Ino was curious, why did he come to them? "I want to talk to pinkie" "You know, I have a name, it's Sakura" she hissed. "Who cares, just follow me" Sakura followed Gaara without a word (**Saki: She fears for her life, duh**). "What did Gaara want with billboard-brow?" Ino wondered. "I don't know, but it can't be good" Hinata replied.

* * *

_**With Gaara and Sakura**_

"G-Gaara! Stop! You're hurting me" Sakura screamed while Gaara was holding her up. "I'll stop when I want to" "Why are you doing this to me" "Because it gives me pleasure no one else can give" (**Saki: Just tell them what's happening**) Gaara was killing Sakura by chokeing her. (**Saki: I know what you were thingking, YOUR DEAD WRONG, idiots**)

* * *

_**With the Senseis**_

"Do you think we should be worried about the girls?" Kakashi asked. "If they can control the power, they shouldn't be a problem" Asuma replied. Kurenai then just realized what react to. "Guys, think back to the prelimanaries, what did the boys say to make the markes tick." she asked. Kakashi and Asuma thought for a a minute then..."When they said they were weak!" they said in unison. 'Idiots' Kurenai thought. "We need to tell the Hokage right away" Kakshi said.

* * *

_**With Hinata and Ino**_

"Hey, look! It's Sakura-san!" Hinata yelled. Indeed, Sakura was walking by, but she didn't get far. She collaspted right in front of Ino. "We have to take to take her to the-" "Ino, we don't need to, look!" Hinata cut Ino off. Sakura was surrounded by green and pink light. Then Ino was covered in blue and yellow light, and Hinata was covered in purple and lavender light. "W-what's happening?!" Hinata exclaimed. "Is this why Sakura passed out? Is this a new skill? If it is, then I don't like it" Ino said. Soon, all of the kunoichi passed out.

* * *

_**In the hospital**_

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh, w-wha happen'" Sakura asked a little groggy. "About time you woke up" a voice said. It was Ino's voice. "Ino, what happend?" she asked. "That's we should be asking you" Hinata answered. "What happened between you and Gaara?" Ino asked. "Well, he was trying to kill me, but apparently my mark acted up and I somehow killed him. Also, someone saw and tried to kill me, but sand protected me for some reason, and THERE'S TWO WEIRD VOICES TALKING INSIDE MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura explained with one breath. "Wow" Hinata and Ino said at the same time. "Hehe. Oh yeah, how long was I asleep?" Sakura asked. "Three and a half weeks" Ino answered. "NNAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIII!!" she shouted. "By the way Sakura, since when did you get red highlights?" Ino asked. "Huh? Someone, give me a mirror" Sakura requested. A nurse handed her a mirror. As she looked in, there was red highlights on her hair. '_ Great, just what I need, ANOTHER thing to make me a freak_' she thought.

* * *

**Saki: Goman-nasiae, this is a VERY short chapter!**

**Naruto: When will I come in? I AM the star of the show, ya know**

**Saki: Very shortly Naruto, By the way, how did you get in here? I locked all the doors**

**Naruto: The window (takes out ramen)**

**Saki: GEEZ! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO, LIVE UNDER A ROCK!?**

**Naruto: It could work (slurps ramen)**

**Saki: Hey, um, can I have some?**

**Naruto: Sure, FREE RAMEN FOR EVERYONE (that reviews)!!!!!**

**Saki: YAY! FREE RAMEN!!!!! (looks around) MY RAMEN!!!!!**


	5. Karaoke Night

**OK, First off, I think I should thank everybody that reviewed! Those people who reviewed are:**

**MimoriFanForever**: **4**

**readifyouplease**: 1

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Sakura took a look at Ino and Hinata, and she noticed that they both had highlights too. "Hey Ino, Hinata! Looks like you also have highlights" Sakura handed the mirror over to the two. Ino had orange highlights (**Saki: Poor her**) and Hinata had misty blue highlights. "We definatly need to practice our abilities" they all said.

* * *

_**In a random field**_

"Ok, let's start with protection" Ino announced. The group nodded. Sakura threw some shuriken at Hinata, and the attack was blocked by a wall of water and was blown away by a strong gust of wind. Hinata threw kunai and shuriken at Ino, and the ground suddenly lifted itself off the ground and made a dome-like structure around her. Lastly, Ino threw some kunai at Sakura, which was easily blocked by sand and melted by fire. "OK, well, we're al set for protection, now time for strength" Sakura said. Hinata started by punching a tree, it shattered into splinters, but the weird thing is, she didn't even touch the tree. Ino decided to see if she could destroy the ground. When she hit the ground, all was left were pieces of ground sticking up. Then Sakura found something that no one ever thought of hitting, a mountain. Sakura climbed all the way to the top of it, and hit the very point, thus breaking it in half. When the rocks came crumbling down, the two girls ran for their lives. "SAKURA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" "YEA BILLBOARD-BROW! WE WERE ALMOST KILLED!" both Hinata and Ino yelled. "I swear, I think Naruto rubbed off on you"

* * *

_**In the ramen shop**_

Naruto is just simply eating his tenth bowl of ramen with Kakashi and Iruka until..."A-A-ACHOOOO!" he sneezed. The ramen that he was eating was now coming out of his nose. Kakashi and Iruka were trying to hold in their laughter. "WHAT ARE YOU-PFFT-LAGHING AT-PFFT- KAKSHI-SENSEI-PFFT- AND IRUKA SENSEI-PFFFFFFFFFFFFT-!" thast's it, they can't hold it in any more. They burst out laughing in no time. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Naruto, you should HAHAHA hear yourself HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they both said.

* * *

_**Back with the girls**_

"Did you guys hear something?" Sakura asked. "Nope" "I didn't hear anything" " I could've sworn I heard Naruto sneeze and Kakashi aans Iruka laughing at him" "Sakura, I'm think you're starting to go crazy" "HEY!". "Hey guys! Over here!" Ino yelled. "What" "There's a compitition for karaoke tonight!" "Wow Ino, for one you had a good idea, but god knows you can't sing!" Sakura just added fuel to the flame. "What about Hinata?" Ino asked. "W-what!? I can't sing!" she was deperatly trying to get herself out of this situation. "WHO CARES, YOU'RE DOING IT ANYWAY! If it makes you feel better, I'm not that good of a singer" Sakura said trying to comfert her friend. "Right well, I'm going to tell everyone in Konoha and every place I can travle to, Ja!" with that said, Ino left by sinking in the ground. "Well, let's start practicing!" she said.

* * *

_**Karaoke night**_

Ino wasn't kidding when she said she would tell everybody. There was grass nin, sound nin, sand nin, every other nin, Akatsuki, Sakura's mom, Hinata's dad, and every person in Konoha. "Well Hinata, you ready for this?" Sakura asked. "Hai!" Hinata said with confidence. Sakura was wearing a beautiful red sun dress. Hinata was wearing a sun dress too, but her's was baby blue, like her highlights.

"_Now everyone, Put your hands together for M.A.R.K.E.D!" _After the announcement was made, the music started and the girls started to sing. (**Saki: Sakura will be bold and Hinata will be italics, both is bold and italics**)

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
**_  
_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
**_  
_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
_  
**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
**_Nobody else so we can be free_**  
**  
_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
**_  
**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
**_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
_  
_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!**_

_**This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
**_  
**Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
**  
_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?  
_  
_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough**_

_**Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**_

The song finally ended. It was quiet for a few minutes, the everyone was cheering and applauding until they couldn't do it any more. Though, the Akatsuki were the only ones not clapping or cheering for the performence, though Tobi was, after all, he WAS a good boy. "What to do think we should do now, un" Deidara asked. "They easily killed Kisame without hesitation" explained Zetzu. "They may be wearing deguises, but we can see through them" the Leader said (**Saki: I forgot to mention that they were wearing wigs and contacts. Sakura was wearing a black colored wig and brown contacts. Hinata was wearing a blond wig with blue contacts**) They the entire crowd chanted "ENCORE ENCORE". Then they started to play the next song. (**Saki: The speaking thing is the same**)

**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
**_So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_  
_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
**_  
_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
_**So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
**  
_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
**_  
**They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
**_Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight  
_

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

That did it. Every boy wanted them as their girlfriend, and every girl wanted them as their idol. When everything was over with, the girls thought it would be nice to go home and take a long bath.

* * *

When they were in the middle of the road, a messenger nin came and asked "Is either one of you Sakura Haruno?". "That would be me. What is it?" Sakura asked. The messenger nin gave her a letter and poofed away. Sakura opened the letter and began to read it. When she came accrossed a certain part, she started to cry. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, worried for her friend. She handed her the letter and Hinata slowly read it. It said:

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_We are sorry to say that your mother, Emi Haruno, and your father, Arashi Haruno, have been killed in a mission in the hidden mist village. They were killed by Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Sasori of the Red Sands. We grant you our deepest apologies as we know that the rest of your life will be hard and painful. Take good care of yourself._

_Sincerly,_

_The Third Hokage, Sarutobi._

"Sakura, I'm so sorry" Hinata said while hugging her best friend. '_Well Neji, now you have someone to relate to_'

**Naruto: Yay! I'm finally in the story! **

**Ani: Horray for you --;**

**Hini: Hey, as anyone seen Saki?**

**Another place**

**Saki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally did it! I'm finally under a rock (laughs like a maniac)**

**Naruto: Saki? Is that you?**

**Saki: How were you able to find me under this rock?**

**Ani: Uh Saki, I hate to break it to ya but...**

**Hini: YOU'RE UNDER YOUR FREAKIN' BED!!!!!!!!!**

**Saki: No I'm not, I'm under a rock and you guys are all halusonations**

**Sakura: Hey guys! What's up with her?**

**Hinata: To me, looks like she's gone crazy**

**Ani, Hini, and Naruto: She has**

**Sakura: (silent for a few minutes) Fine. I'LL take to rehab.**

**Hinata, Naruto, Ani, and Hini: NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO, BUT THANKS FOR VOLUNTEERING!**

**Saki: I don't need rehab!**

**Sakura: Stick a sock in it**

**Saki: Ok (sticks sock in her mouth)**

**Sakura: Review and maybe I'll take the sock out of Saki's mouth. Ja!**


End file.
